


All Time High

by Filigranka



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Enemies With Benefits, Enemy Lovers, F/M, Fanmix, Foe Yay, Hopeful Ending, I mean it I put progressive rock and opera and pop here ;), I'm sure it works for other enemy ships too, Multi-language, Unhealthy Relationships, Various Genres
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: I haven't actually managed to work "All Time High" into this mix. But they're surely changing the world (at least for themselves) in this music-story.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Leia Organa
Kudos: 3
Collections: Fortune Favors: Round One— Rider-Waite-Smith





	All Time High

**1.[Everybody Wants to Rule the World (Lorde)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l9T-2Fb_ZlY)**

[ **2\. Red Right Hand (Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds)** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vv-TXr0CbKI)

[ **3\. The Plan (Republika)** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8wPKbY7opmQ)

[ **4\. Soldier (Fleurie)** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=32W3J7XaNH8)

[ **5\. Hauntology (Coals)** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2N-WYtmG0-4)

[ **6\. Run Run Rebel (Hidden Citizen, ESSA)** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-9tkCquRCkg)

[ **7\. Another Way to Die (Jack Way & Alicia Keys)** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hM5UJvnbbuY)

[ **8\. Search and Destroy (Iggy & The Stooges)** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rq4d8seULnM)

[ **9\. My Imperialism (Republika)** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FfdM6by_3mk)

[ **10\. Mercy (Hurts)** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xyMmU2wl0wk)

[ **11\. Siberia (Republika)** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7VHGiYJ306w)

[ **12\. Tomorrow We Fight (Tommeee Profitt, Svrcina)** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BEZn3WmxJB4)

[ **13\. Wicked Game (Alicja Szemplińska)** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QkuLGdNvB4A)

[ **14\. Your World Will Fall (Les Friction)** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sl4JKK4ObaE)

[ **15\. I (Ran) So Far Away (Hidden Citizens)** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=isBPQ1GGxck)

[ **16\. The Flood (Katie Melua)** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DxHCOygRIDg)

[ **17\. Ta wiara (Andrzej Zaucha, Anawa)** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MrJa_GqGxBA)

[ **18\. Repetition (TV On The Radio)** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oUS6aX9GS5I)

[ **19\. Prophets Of the War (Dream Theater)** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XeRg33VDFZE)

[ **20\. Man Or a Monster (Sam Tinesz, Zayde Wolf)** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gMNcq_EvArU)

[ **21\. Pulling Your Insides Our (Jill Tracy)** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ok--sYRcmBE)

[ **22\. My Skin (Natalie Merchant)** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=983gOvtXlAI)

[ **23\. Bones (Dotan)** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-H3t7Qu29xk)

[ **24\. My Body Is a Cage (Peter Gabriel)** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ve4i4iy-ag)

[ **25\. Prince Igor's Aria (Ivan Petrov)** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x59Tp63JrR8)

**[26\. Quand on n'a que l'amour (Jacques Brel)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FhLTmEN96ds) **

[ **27\. Stranger Than Kindness (Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds)** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bk8zJM_Wvvo)

[ **28\. Almost Human (Lauren Daigle)** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0CH8_gA4E_k)

[ **29\. Point of Not Return (UNSECRET, Sam Tinesz)** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lIQ_Pja3StA)

[ **30\. Journey (Ready to Fly) (Natasha Blume)** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=obKb7-6MtLs)

**Author's Note:**

> I will add spotify link after the anon period.
> 
> My cards: Knight of Pentacles (Reversed) / 2 of Wands / Knight of Cups. It was perfect for this ship, fortune really was on my side this time. :D
> 
> If case you're interested in how I interpret it: starting from fanatical love of idea(s), slowly falling in love with the enemy (oops) and going through the time of doubts and - I have to use it - "I'm _torn_ " (between love and duty, between old faith in ideology and new acquired critical, outsider's view on it, between the end and the means etc.) phrase, to finally sort of accepting their love and working together to bring peace and some new, better system to the galaxy. Whether it ends up well or they just creates another dysfunctional mix of Republic and Empire I leave for listeners to decide. ;)


End file.
